Life, Love, and Rogue Squadron
by Gaeriel
Summary: A short vignette about what happened at the end of the new book Onslaught


Life, Love, and Rogue Squadron

By: Gaeriel "Pie" Jinn

Summary: What happened at the little get together w/ Gavin, Wedge, and Tycho at the end of Onslaught. I added Hobbie and Janson just cuz they rule! 

Spoilers: Onslaught, Solo Command, and maybe a few other X-Wing books.

Rating: PG-13 for mild language and Hobbie Klivian.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. They are being borrowed from Stackpole, Zahn, or the Great Flannel One, or whoever yub yub.

The two visitors looked up from where they had seated themselves in easy chairs. On the table in front of them sat three tubers, two of which had been filled from the decanter of Corellian whiskey Gavin kept hidden in the bottom drawer of his desk. The two men smiled at him and he began to laugh.

The trooper glanced into the room, "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, Private, you're dismissed."

"Here," one of the visitors said, and lofted the soldier the clip and comlink that had been appropriated from him.

Gavin closed the door behind the trooper, then shook his head, "He described you as 'two old guys.'"

"No respect among the young anymore, is there, Tycho?"

"None Wedge, none at all. Probable the fault of the command staff."

Gavin poured himself a glass of whiskey, "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard from various sources that you're going to be going to war," Wedge Antilles raised his glass, "We're too old for flying, but not to help out. You need us, you got us."

" You may want to reconsider that offer. This isn't going to be pretty at all."

Tycho Celchu shook his head, "War never is, Gavin. Let's just hope, together, we can make it very short.

Gavin lifted his tuber to his lips, "I have a feeling that it's not going to be that simple. The Vong are damn hard to beat. Takes a lot of firepower to kill just one Coralskipper-,"

"Coralskipper?" Wedge asked.

"The Yuuzhan Vong star fighter. They use gravity wells as shields."

Tycho whistled and took a swig of whiskey, "That doesn't sound very pleasant. Oh, that reminds me, Wes and Hobbie'll be stopping by later," he hefted two more tubers onto the table.

"I don't have enough chairs for two more."

Wedge shrugged, "For all the grief Janson's given us, he deserves to sit on the floor. And Hobbie too, for that matter."

"Yeah, 'yub yub, Commander,'" Tycho grinned, "They're lucky to get any whiskey," he took another swig from his glass.

"In my opinion, Wes Janson learned his lesson when he had to face both Rogue _and_ Wraith Squadron sans uniform. Sans anything even," Gavin chuckled at the memory.

Both Wedge and Tycho threw their heads back and laughed, "I remember!" Wedge said, "How'd we ever even convince him to try and chase a "talking ewok" around, let alone naked."

"What was it that Shalla said? Wasn't it, 'Nice rear lieutenant'?"

"Something like that."

The door chimed, "Come in," Gavin called and the door slid open. Wes and Hobbie strolled in. Over their heads, Gavin caught a glimpse of the trooper, still standing in the corridor, utterly confused. He shook his head.

"Here we are!" Janson gushed.

"My joy is unmeasurable," Tycho responded dryly, filling up the last two tubers.

"Where are our chairs?" Hobbie glanced at Gavin, who shrugged.

"The ground's clean enough."

Hobbie and Janson settled themselves on the floor, their chins barely above the table, "This is degrading," Janson said.

"You deserve it," Wedge said, "And quit whining."

"At least we get something to drink," Hobbie sipped his whiskey.

Tycho chuckled, "My sentiments exactly."

For a long while, the room was silent, interrupted only by gulps and sips, "So…" Wedge asked, "What's new with the squadron?"

"You mean other than the fact that a little over half of it has been decimated in our _first_ Vong battle?" Gavin answered bitterly.

"We Rogues should be used to death, Gavin. Especially you," Janson remarked softly.

Gavin blinked, startled by Wes's eloquence, "I know… I was… it's just that the squadron is under _my _command now. Those people were my responsibility."

"You'll get used to it. I felt the same way when I gained control of the Rogues from Luke," Wedge said.

"You've got big boots to fill," Hobbie said, grinning. 

"And smelly ones too. Wedge doesn't wash his feet as much as he should," Wes's remark warranted him a swat upside the head.

"Now that's the Wes Janson we know and love. I assume Inyri is still a Rogue."

"Yes, Inyri and Major Varth are still alive," Gavin smiled wearily.

"Who are you going to get to fill in the missing positions?" Tycho asked, setting his tuber down.

"I haven't quite gotten around to it. However, Jaina Solo is now a permanent Rogue."

"As opposed to a non-permanent member?" Wes asked. The others ignored him.

"Really, now? I figured so much. With Han as her father and Luke as her uncle, it was only a matter of time," Wedge downed the last bit of his whiskey and set the tuber down on the table.

Hobbie grinned devilishly, "If I were a little younger, and she was a little older-," he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Wedge grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and yanked him up to his eye level.

" Out of respect to her mother, father, and uncle, as well as the honor and dignity of all who have ever served in Rogue Squadron, if you dare finish that sentence the next time you crash an X-wing I guarantee it will be your last. Do you understand me?" Wedge bellowed.

Hobbie nodded, petrified and Wedge dropped him. Hard. The other three were trying hard not to laugh. Apparently, Janson failed. He rolled on the ground howling with laughter. Tears streamed down him face.

"It wasn't that funny," Hobbie muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yes it was!" Janson managed between sobs.

"I've never seen you so angry at Hobbie since he made that remark about your sister, Wedge," Tycho grinned as Gavin suppressed the urge to join Janson rolling on the floor.

"You really are crude Hobbie," Wedge remarked, a smile tugging on the side of his lips. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, "And you said you're too old to fly."

"Ah, but Hobbie is old too. An old man can easily beat the sith out of another old man," Wedge replied, shaking his head.

"Well, on that note, I propose a toast," Tycho said, refilling everyone's tuber with Gavin's Corellian Whiskey."

"To what?" Janson asked, finally regaining control of himself.

Gavin cleared his throat, "A toast to life, love, and Rogue Squadron."

The others raised their glasses to his with a _chink _that signified the end of one adventure, and the beginning of another.


End file.
